Jhala
The Unbroken :Set off from home after a village-wrecking battle with monsters. And headed straight to the next one.'' - Mallhalla purchase description'' Jhala is a powerful but low defense legend who uses the Axe and Sword as her weapons. She can be unlocked for 5400 gold. Jhala, coming from a powerful barbarian tribe on Earth, wears rough, studded-leather armour trimmed by white fur, and burnt red tattoos across her dark skin. Growing up in one of the world's most deadly environments, Jhala spent her early life learning that power means survival, and then taught that lesson to monsters, vampires and evildoers alike. Her strength and rage are as much a deadly force of nature as her birthplace, and she continues to show this in the field of battle in the eternal tournament, defeating foe after foe. As the story goes... :Ogedai's epic 'One Thousand Tales of Jhala Unbroken.' is the greatest literature to emerge from the Era of Trouble. Whether any real barbarian queen existed as the root these outlandish tales, we may never know.'' - Aristophan's 'History of the Troubled Age' '' Life was tough for the hardy villagers of the Ikrusk. They survived freezing winters in the shadow of Mt Tragedy by huddling around pools of the hellfire that rained eternally from its peak. A good summer was when the scorpion swarms thinned out the vampires. By day they would tend livestock, and by night they would drive back the haunted suits of armor that fell from the sky. Hardship made them tough, and most potential enemies were awed enough to leave them alone. Not so The Lord of Scales. Riding the Dragon of Conflagration, he burned the village to the ground and then some. Young Jhala survived only because she was safely suspended in midair, climbing the dragon's bulk with axe and knife. In the sky over her burning town, Jhala cast down the Lord of Scales and seized control of the Dragon. However, it was too late for her home. Astride the great wyrm, Jhala set off. Thus began the greatest adventure epic of the age. Jhala stole the Scepter of Invincibility from the (formerly) Invincible King. She bested the Orc Warlord in single combat, earning the (purely honorary) title "Friend". She won the city of Dragonport in a drinking contest with the pirate queen. Apollo himself gave Jhala the title "Exalted Lion" after she led the armies of all Thera to victory against Ehzot, the Zombie Lord. Jhala takes the glamor of Valhalla in stride, thinking at any moment she could be back to roast scorpion and improbably violent precipitation. But in the meantime this is fun too. "Don't write that down. No one would believe it." ''- Jhala, to her sidekick Ogedai after slaying the Winter Ogre with a 'Beware of Ogre' sign'' Appearance Jhala, coming from a powerful Earth barbarian tribe , wears rough, studded-leather armour across her body that reveals her upper arms, upper legs and hands, all of which is trimmed by white fur. Her dark skin is marked by a number of burnt red tattoos, and her dark braided hair is tied in a short, high tail above the head. Two side bangs are left hanging either side of her face, looped through two bronze rings each. She has large iron earrings in each ear, and studded leather bracers around the wrist of each arm. Strategy Jhala has a hard hitting moveset primed for aggressive, versatile knock-em-down fighting. Her signature set for both weapons are versatile, allowing her to deal big damage at both range and up-close, allowing her to deliver significant hits at almost any time. Though both of her weapons have string potential, take advantage of her strong signatures to finish off your opponents faster than they'd expect. A high defense is no match for a furious attack! Skins Expand to show Skins NewSchoolJhala.png|Newschool Jhala OrcRaiderJhala.png|Orc Raider Jhala SilverAgeJhala.png|Silver Age Jhala SkyScourgeJhala.png|Sky Scourge Jhala SpeedmetalJhala.png|Speedmetal Jhala WarlordJhala.png|Warlord Jhala Color Variations Expand to show Colors 250px-JHALA_base_Black.png|Black 250px-JHALA_base_Blue.png|Blue 250px-JHALA_base_Brown.png|Brown 250px-JHALA_base_Community_Colors.png|Community 250px-JHALA_base_Cyan.png|Cyan 250px-JHALA_base_Green.png|Green 250px-JHALA_base_Grey.png|Grey 250px-JHALA_base_Haunting.png|Haunting 250px-JHALA_base_Heatwave.png|Heatwave 250px-JHALA_base_Lovestruck_Colors.png|Lovestruck 250px-JHALA_base_Orange.png|Orange 250px-JHALA_base_Pink.png|Pink 250px-JHALA_base_Purple.png|Purple 250px-JHALA_base_Red.png|Red 250px-JHALA_base_Skyforged.png|Skyforged 250px-JHALA_base_Sunset.png|Sunset 250px-JHALA_base_White.png|White 250px-JHALA_base_Winter_Holiday_Colors.png|Winter Holiday 250px-JHALA_base_Yellow.png|Yellow 250px-JhalaBaseHomeTeam.png|Home Team Trivia * Jhala's default weapons are the Barbarian Axe (axe) and the Barbarian Blade (sword). * Jhala's bot name is Jhalatron. * It is likely, judging by the names of her village and her sidekick, that if Jhala is from Earth, that she is nominally Central Asian, from somewhere around the Russian/Mongolian border. Lore and names aside, Jhala is a singular reference to Conan the Barbarian . * Jhala's lore refers to the city Dragonport, which is also the name of an Ulgrim skin: Dragonport Ulgrim, and where Teros spent some of his youth. * Jhala's tribe, the Ikrusk, is mentioned in Nix's lore - the freelance reaper is offered jobs from the Ikruski God of Death and Volcanoes. * Jhala is one of several Legends to have personally defeated Azoth during one of his reincarnations, including Mirage and Fait. * Jhala is likely the founder or progenitor of the Order of the Exalted Lion, the future members of which would be Sir Roland, Diana and Mordex. Gallery Category:Legends Category:Axe Category:Sword